Intersections
by Taffie Paul
Summary: Jonanthan and Jennifer meet.  Will it be murder?
1. Chapter 1

Intersections

Chapter 1 – The Collision

Max couldn't help but beam with pride, as Jonathan and Jennifer exchanged wedding vows. He recalled how far they all had come. In the early days Jonathan was a mixed up teenager, full of potential, hustling on the street in San Francisco and him just old guy with an eye for a winner. When Max met Jonathan, their lives changed forever.

Max knew the type of kid "Charlie" was, desperate, angry, and looking for a way out. He grinned inwardly recalling how he convinced "Charlie" to move in with him, get to school, and make a promise to finish everything he started. So "Charlie" agreed, what did have to lose? Well he had to lose one thing, his name "Charlie", a knick name short for his given name – Jonathan Charles Hart. Max laid the law down, and Jonathan Hart was on his way.

Jonathan flew through high school with honors, but having little money he chose a career in the Navy to finance his way through college. Once at college, Jonathan caught the eye of many a professor, they helped him find ways to develop his ideas and eventually find a scholarship to Harvard Business School. A few short years later Hart Industries was born and became as unstoppable presence in the business world. Jonathan was Max's winner.

As with almost all young men, Jonathan had become restless. Max noticed the unsettled vibrations in his young friend, now employer.

"Hey, Mr. H, what's up with you?"' Max quizzically asked one morning over coffee.

"Max I don't know. For the past few months, I've felt so restless. Like I've reached the top and, well I keep wondering what's next. It's all more than I ever hoped for, the success, the money, the travel, not to mention the women." Jonathan flatly replied.

"Aaaaa, that's it the women", said Max.

"Yeah, I guess so. I always have this nagging thought 'do they want me for me, or me for my money?" Jonathan wondered out loud.

"Could be hard to tell, but you'll know, when you find her. I guarantee it!" Max advised.

A few days passed, Jonathan, the Hart Industries board of directors, and Max met to tour a newly acquired asset, Dover Film Studio's. He thought the studio would provide many opportunities to show case the progress of the optics division of Hart Industries. The current studio President, Jay Stratford, nervously conducted the facilities tour for Mr. Hart and his entourage. Mr. Stratford highlighted the many large sound stages, exterior street sets, and the wardrobe department, which housed many of the most famous costumes in Hollywood history. As the tour continued, and Jonathan lost interest in the bells and whistles of owning a film studio, he dropped back from the group to take his own little tour.

Amazing he thought, he had seen movies, but never really considered what went into making one. He thought to himself, "This is a good investment." Jonathan let his mind drift back to days at the orphanage, every now and again he would find a way to make a little extra pocket money, sometime he would buy candy, but most of the time he went to the movies. They showed him a world he could only dream of, a world full of beauty, far off lands, and the hero always there in the knick of time to save his lovely damsel in distress.

Jonathan, lost in his thoughts, turned a corner with out looking and CRASH! The impact had knocked them both the ground, Jonathan held his strong arms out just in time to keep her falling to the pavement. She lay splayed out on top of him, and he smiled a devilish grin and said "goodness I have never been so glad that I wasn't looking where I was going." She was so beautiful. Jonathan had never seen anyone so lovely. She laid on him her hands on his broad chest, and she could feel heat radiate through her entire body. For a moment all her thoughts were gone, and she was falling into the most spectacular blue eyes she had ever gazed. Quickly regaining her composure, she spoke, " I, I, I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching either." She moved off of Jonathan, to get up gathering the notebook and pen which had fallen from her hands. Jonathan smiled feeling is if he had been run over by freight train. She looked a little worried, so Jonathan bit his tongue to keep from saying "let's do that again, please, but someplace a little more private", so instead he ask, "Are you hurt?"

"No, but thank you." She replied, as Jonathan stood.

Jennifer was taken back by the man standing before her. She knew from the way he had rescued her from the pavement that he was strong, but he was more than that. So strikingly handsome, confident, but not in a cocky way, and those eyes! Jennifer was speechless, and that was a rare. As she nervously straightened her dress, and turn to look up, Jonathan ask "Since we have been so intimately compromised, I think I should at least know your name?"

"Oh, of course, where here are my manners! Edwards, Jennifer Edwards."

"Sorry to mow you over like that, it's just I have a deadline and….", Jennifer continued. But Jonathan was lost in her, not her words. As she spoke he drank in all of her, deep amber eyes, soft flowing auburn hair, delicate face with a sprinkle of freckles across her nose, athletic but soft in all the right places. He didn't realize he was staring, but then a voice brought him back to the moment at hand.

"Mr. H, there you are. I've been lookin' all over this place for ya'!" Max's deep gravely voice echoing in his ears. Max startled Jennifer, and she stopped her explanation of her hurriedness, she turned to look from where the voice had come. Max instantly thought "what a knockout, and look at those long legs" and then he noted Jonathan's dazed expression.

As he approached the couple he extended his hand and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Max." Jennifer took and returned his handshake.

"Jennifer", she said with a smile in her voice.

Max immediately returned his attention back to Jonathan, who was still staring at Jennifer.

"I take you two just met?", Max said trying to shake Jonathan from his reverie without bursting out in laughter. Max knew right away.

Jonathan gathered his senses and slightly shook his head to return to the conversation , "Oh, yes. Max this is Jennifer… Jennifer Edwards right?"

Jennifer couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, now I know who I am and who Max is, but you still haven't told me your name."

Golden, her laughter was like a magical shower of sound, Jonathan made a mental note, to make her laugh, and to make her laugh as often as possible. Realizing his faux pas, "Jonathan Hart", he stated introducing himself and extending his hand to Jennifer. She reached to take the large strong hand and as she did a spark of electricity passed between them causing them to quickly withdraw their hands.

"We made a spark.", Jonathan said to Jennifer with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I guess we could try again." , Jennifer smiled with as much composure as she could muster up and held out her hand again, but instead of shaking it, Jonathan grasp it and swiftly bought in up to his lips where he left a soft but searing kiss, all the while never letting his eyes stray from hers.

Jennifer could feel a vibration run like a current through her body from the tenderness of that kiss, and she felt a blush come to her face. What in the world is happing to me, she thought?

"Ahemmm, Mr. H we should catch up with the others." said Max.

Reluctantly, Jonathan turned his eyes to Max, and shook his head in agreement.

But before leaving with Max, Jonathan turned to look back, "Miss Edwards?"

"Yes Mr. Hart?', replied Jennifer as she stopped mid stride to answer him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –The Passing Lane

Jonathan turned to face her, and with sincerity in his voice ask, "What is it you do for the studio?"

Jennifer turned to answer him, "Nothing. I don't work here."

What? She doesn't work here? Jonathan panicked a little inside. He said to himself, Jonathan Hart if you don't close a deal with her right now, you might not be able to find her again.

"Oh really, I thought…well because you're here and, well", Jonathan stammered.

"What I would really like to know is…do you…eat? Dinner that is", he said while his self confidence returned.

With a baffled look on her face and the thought floating in her head 'did I do that to him" he seems so defenseless, almost helpless… almost. Certainly not, but she decided to put it to a test. She answered with a slightly coy tone in her voice and a cool look in her soft brown eyes, "Yes, Mr. Hart, I have been known to eat dinner _from_ time to time."

"How about tonight then, say 8 o'clock?" Jonathan asked as turned completely to face her.

"Stay cool Jen" Jennifer thought, "He must have felt something too." It might not be the heat she felt but he was interested. He had asked, but damn tonight. Damn this article. Jennifer wished to burst out "Yes" like a silly school girl, goofy grin and all. But she couldn't, the final part of her interview was tonight. She would have to wait to see how interested he was. But she wondered how to put him off without discouraging him.

Then the idea came to her. Jennifer turned to face him, and started walking toward him with long strong strides. She had flipped her notebook open and was jotting something down as she strode the distance to him. As she reached him, Jennifer pulled to sheet from the pad, folded the paper and while gazing in his eyes, handed it to Jonathan. Satisfied she turned with a slight smile in her eyes and walked away.

Jonathan watched, she didn't turn to see if, he was watching, she just walked away. Quickly Jonathan opened the note, and read it:

Rain Check

This entitles Jonathan Hart to an evening of dinner and dancing with Jennifer Edwards. As to the time and location of the redemption of rain check to be discussed by said parties. BelAire5-1013 Jennifer

"Come on Mr. H, the Board of Directors is waiting and that Stratford fella. He wants all you guys to meet his big star." said Max trying to hurry them along. Jonathan turned and followed Max back the entourage, all the while thinking, "Incredible she is absolutely the most interesting and irresistible woman I have ever met."

Jonathan strolled through the large sliding sound stage doors. From his vantage point he could only hear the enthusiastic voices of his Board Members. They seemed to be energized and, well frankly giddy with excitement. "What could possibly have these old chaps so flabbergasted?" Jonathan curiously wondered. As he passed through a bank of cameras, his question was answered. Sitting among a throng of eager aging men, was a woman. She embodied and projected charisma. The stage had been lit just for her, the lighting cast a soft glow on her well coiffed blonde hair. Her white silk dress shimmered under the lights, it clung to every curve she had, and her large blue eyes turned to fixate on Jonathan Hart.

Mr. Stratford held out his hand to beckon her out from among her admirers, she gently took Stratford's hand and maneuvered her way across the set. With each step, she skillfully made use of all her assets, and reminded herself not to come on to strong. "This is better than I ever expected" she thought "Not only do I get to seduce him but from what I see he knows how to handle a woman. This will be a delight, and who knows I might actually like him."

"Mr. Hart, I would like you to meet Miss Quinn", Stratford said with an air of arrogance. But before Stratford could continue with his rehearsed introduction citing all of Candace's accomplishments, he was interrupted by her low sultry voice.

"Please, call me Candace Mr. Hart", she said with command as she extended a freshly manicured hand.

Jonathan's mind began to work, he knew something about this "meeting" had been orchestrated just for him and he thought why not, I'll play along.

"Jonathan", he said as reached for her hand. He met her gaze, and saw a glint in her ice blue eyes. A hush came over rest of the Board Members, as they watched with jealousy. After a few moments of awkward silence, a familiar voice from the Board spoke up, "Mr. Hart it is getting late, perhaps we should end the tour here?'

"Good idea Stanley, maybe Mr. Stratford and Ms. Qu...I'm sorry, Candace could join us for dinner", said Jonathan.

Jay Stratford leapt at the chance to put Candace and Mr. Hart together, "We would be delighted, Mr. Hart."

"Delighted", repeated Candace while holding Jonathan's gaze.

Across town, in Malibu a phone rang, "Hello?"

"Mr. Manning, it's Jay Stratford, I just wanted you to know, the ball is in play. Tonight we are dinning with Mr. Hart and his associates at Chasen's."

"Excellent Jay, keep me informed." Elliot Manning hung up the phone, reclined in his chair and stared out onto the endless blue of the Pacific. "Excellent", he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Cross Walk

Jennifer hit the keys of her typewriter with furious speed. Tap-tap, tap, tap, but her mind would drift away to him. "Stop it Jennifer", scolding herself. Tap, tap. But it was no use; she couldn't get him off her mind. "Will he call? Of course he will, I have never had to pursue a man, and I am not about to start now!" she declared. Tap-tap, tap. There finished, except for tonight. Hitting Hollywood night life with the likes of Candace Quinn was not something she ever had imagined doing. But as a favor to her editor, she agreed to do the interview for Vogue. In return, her article on Depletion of the Amazon Rainforest would be a cover story in Newsweek and reprint in syndication. She hoped it would be picked up some of the heavy hitters Chicago Tribune, New York Times, or the Wall Street Journal. Vogue wasn't quite her forte, but she was willing to make this small sacrifice. As she packed away her typing supplies, the phone rang. She rushed over, but stopped short. Never on the first ring Jennifer. By the third ring, she couldn't resist and grabbed the receiver, "Hello".

"Oh good Ms. Edwards you are still there, its Candice Quinn calling_." Damn, not Jonathan,_" Jennifer said to herself... "Oh hello Miss Quinn", Jennifer replied flatly, "are you calling to confirm our dinner for tonight?'.

She sat down on the bed, and kicked off her shoes. After a slight pause Candace purred into the receiver "I am sorry but something last minute has come up. You see, I have been invited to a business dinner this evening. Could you possibly swing by Chasen's say 6ish? I am certain you won't find it difficult to finish up my interview over cocktails."

Jennifer paused, the deadline was two days away, and the story had to be submitted by noon tomorrow for it to be wired to New York for editing and approval. What else could she say, "Yes Miss Quinn, around 6 at Chasen's. I will see you there." She didn't say goodbye, but with frustration forced the receiver back into the cradle _"BITCH!"_

"ARGH, Hollywood!" she vented turning to cross the room to her small hotel closet. Looking through her wardrobe she found the dark blue silk cocktail dress she had packed, just in case. Holding it up and looking in the mirror she though, "Guess it will have to do." She retreated to the bathroom to prepare for a night on the town, Hollywood style.

Jonathan struggled with the tie of his tuxedo. He too, was distracted, not by the evening at hand, but with his "Rain Check". "If I call right away, I would appear desperate, but if I wait to long then she might be…."

"Hey Mr. H, we need to get going. You are already late." Max bellowed from the living room. The living room of Jonathan's condo was simple clean lines and masculine. Not a real bachelor pad, but comfortable. The decorator he hired to make over the entire apartment, tried to add a little California Chic to the "comfortable and homey" ambiance Jonathan had hoped to achieve. The walls and kitchen were painted in hues of Gray, Blue, and White, overstuffed leather sofas and of course the poker table and wet bar filled the large room. From the balcony window Max could see the spectacular lights of Los Angles dance as the heat of the day dissipated. "Max I can't get this thing straight! ", exclaimed Jonathan as he walked across the living room. Max reached out and with a few quick twists had the tie perfectly straight, and the two gentlemen, left for dinner.

As the sleek limousine pulled out of the wrought iron gates, Jay Stratford began "rehearsal" of the evening plans with Candace. "You know what Manning wants. A seduction, a scandal. I know you can pull it off Candace, but I am getting a bad feeling about this Manning character. He is promising a lot; I hope he can deliver after we set up Hart." With a casual wave of her white gloved hand Candace spoke in a low but reassuring tone, "Jay, darling, I know Elliot well enough, he can deliver. You will get 'your' movie studio back, and I will be a 'real actress'. No more of this femme fatale bullshit for me."

With doubt still shadowing his face, Jay turned in his seat for the ride downtown. All the while thinking, "She _had better be right. The fellas back east warned, 'don't screw with Elliot Manning, or you may wake up one day dead._' Stratford gazed out of the window as the luxury homes passed by, hoping Candace was right.

It was the early Cocktail hour at Chasen's as Jennifer checked her wrap, and headed to the bar. After glancing around she realized, Miss Quinn was late. Taking a seat at the bar she ordered a glass of California Chardonnay, and pulled her notebook and pen from her bag. She felt someone take the seat to her right, and before she could look up she heard a deep male voice say, "Bartender, rum and coke, and bring the lady another glass of …"

Jennifer was accustomed to men ordering and sending drinks to her, but this guy had some gall. She turn to look at a sun tanned dark haired man, with striking brown eyes his smile was almost appealing. He extended his hand and excused himself for being so forward.

"I am sorry, this isn't something I usually do but I noticed you as soon as you sat down. The name is Elliot. And you are.."

"Jennifer." She spoke returning his handshake. "Thank you for the drink."

'I was hoping I might invite you to dinner as well?' Manning offered.

'Dinner? "Well I am meeting someone for drinks, it's sort of a working cocktail hour for me. Miss Quinn, Mr. Stratford! Oh please excuse me, Mr. er…uh…."

"Manning", he glared.

"Ms. Edwards, so punctual. This traffic is getting worse everyday,. I was just telling Jay…" a shocked look clouded Candace's face as she met Elliot Mannings gaze, "Oh, well what a wonderful surprise! Elliot ! Darling! It's been too long.", Candace gushed.

Jay extended a hand and acknowledged Manning, "Candace baby, I am going to check on the table."

"Yes, Hello Candace. Are you here for Ms. Edwards?" Elliot inquired through a tight lipped smile.

"Yes, we are finishing up an interview. What brings you out tonight?", Candace chirped.

"Had some business downtown today, and stopped for a drink. Then I met Ms. Edwards and was thinking of a nice place to take her…to dinner that is. But now I am defeated, how could I measure up to an evening with you, Gorgeous," winked Elliot. Then turning to Jennifer "Very nice to meet you Ms. Edwards perhaps we will have a chance to get to know each other better. Any friend of Miss Quinn's….well you know."

"Regretfully I'm only in Los Angles for a few days" Jennifer replied "but thank you."

"Well, I still need to finish my drink, so if your plans change I will be around." "_Damn"_ Elliot thought as he retreated to his corner table_," what a gorgeous woman, a reporter_? _She is a wonderful surprise, but a distraction from the task at hand." _

Elliot evaporated into a dark corner, sitting at his secluded table. He watched as Candace and his new find "Jennifer" shook hands and moved to a small table, while Stratford left to see to the dinner arrangements. What an interesting turn of events, Elliot thought as he lazed back in his chair and waited for the evening to unfold.

"Thank you Miss Edwards, I really could not get out of this dinner tonight. I keep telling Jay to check with me first before making plans for my studio obligations, but I seem to be blessed and cursed, with so many admirers, to not accommodate them would be to my own undoing, you see. By the way would you mind if we dropped the formalities, please call me Candace."

Jennifer's mind swirled at the elaborate explanation regarding the change of plans, and felt it was almost unnecessary. But gave Candace a simple reply, "Yes, please call me Jennifer."

"So let's get started. As I recall, we were attempting to define the boundary you have with your ever admiring fans. How you cope with fan mail, all be it most of it is kind words, praise for your body of work, but I wanted to know if a darker side to fame exists?" Jennifer ask.

"Oh Jennifer, of course, everyone gets the occasional delusional fan, they send marriage proposals, expense gifts, and the like, but…."

Jennifer interrupted Candace in mid sentence, "No. That's not what I meant. I mean admirers that might have a personal interest in getting to know you better. For lack of a better explanation sort of a mutual agreement, tit for tat? Say a producer, writer, director, or investor that might seek your companionship because of their position in the industry of Hollywood."

Leaning in to speak softly Candace answered with a question, "So, what you really want to know is if I have ever used sex to get ahead? Am I right?"

"Yes", said Jennifer, "this is still a male dominated industry, I can see the difficulties in being taken seriously when one has certain attributes. It happens in the world of business everyday, I am only guessing that holds true in Hollywood too."

Candace could see that the question was not meant to sting, but to bring out the truth. No one had ever asked that question before. Since starting in "the business" Candace had felt like she had little choice but to face the casting couch to get ahead, and she wasn't going to come clean now, only after she had secured her future with the Studio.

"It's interesting you should ask such a question Jennifer. I am sure that situation exists in every culture and profession. I do worry that too much of that sort of thing goes on, but it doesn't happen to everyone. I mean one has to have certain standards to live their life by, wouldn't you agree?" Secretly Candace was mulling over her regrets, she had come to Hollywood with morality, with certain standards. How quickly they slipped away once that starring role was offered to her.

Candace couldn't help but to want to tell her the truth – the whole truth, this Jennifer Edwards was a very endearing person, but not yet, once she had the power to say yes or no, control over the money for her films, would she start working on that inequality.

"Yes, I do.", replied Jennifer. This turn of words back to Jennifer sparked a glimmer of camaraderie with her subject. It opened up the fact to Jennifer that she had not considered, Candace wasn't just a pretty face, but a likeable person with ambition, something Jennifer wasn't expecting. Seeking more about the person behind the face Jennifer turned her questions to a slightly more personal nature, "Tell me Candace more about what inspired you to become an actress? As a person, I am curious. I never sought the route to fame. Why do actors seek it?"

"You know Jennifer, I will answer if you will promise me one thing - my answer is strictly off the record. I feel I can trust you to keep that promise, okay?"

"Okay.", Jennifer knew that off the record really meant off the record, this was an exchange more like girl talk, friend to friend.

"My mother tried her best, but she kept making the same mistake over and over. She was searching for the fairy tale, happily ever after. I was only 15 when she passed away; she was still looking for him, her knight in shining armor. After her passing, I was sent to my Grandmother, she was a very practical no frills sort of person. I started acting by accident; the High School play needed actors. So in an effort to make friends I tried out and got a pretty good part. The play was well received, as I stood on the little stage looking out at the people and decided this is what I want to do. I was able to give something, a piece of me and people liked it. So I went in search of my fairy tale ending – Hollywood. Here I am still treading along."

Jennifer could hear the wistful sincerity in Candace's voice, and reached for her hand, "I'm glad you found your fairy tale." Somehow over the course of their time together the two were becoming friends. "Don't worry, your story is safe with me, until you want to go public. Then I get the interview, agreed?"

With a soft smile Candace said, "Agreed." Jennifer moved forward with the interview with questions like, "So Candace, tell me about your favorite designers, and are you planning to travel to Paris for the Spring Collection Debuts?"

For the next hour or so, Jennifer ran though her questions: she thanked Candace for her time and just as Jennifer was asking where to send the copy of the finished article Candace's eye diverted past Jennifer. A smile glowed on Candace's face as she spoke with chilly delight, "Oh Jonathan, I am so glad to see you!"

Jennifer turned to see him, Jonathan Hart. As Candace swayed her way across the room and into his arms, she pressed a soft kiss on his lips leaving a deposit of dark red lipstick. Jonathan reached for his handkerchief, and made eye contact with Jennifer. _What the hell is she doing here, he thought? _

As Candace peeled her body from Jonathan's, she turned to introduce Jennifer to Jonathan, but she could tell by the looks of surprise on both their faces they had already met. "Jonathan, darling, this is Jennifer Edwards; she is in town interviewing me for Vogue magazine. We were just finishing up."

The air was full of electricity as Jonathan looked at Jennifer, from his perch in the bar Elliot Manning could see that Jennifer was of interest to Jonathan.

"I am so happy you weren't a naughty boy and kept me waiting." said Candace as she pretended to straighten Jonathan's tie while displaying her best pouty face. "Jay has made arrangements for a quiet out of the way table for us. I can't tell you how much I am looking forward to this evening."

"Ms. Edward's and I met this afternoon.", Jonathan turned to Jennifer, 'Hello again. Isn't this a lucky coincidence? I thought I might not get to see you again so soon."

"Well, Candace I just finished up. I have my deadline to meet, you know." Jennifer coolly replied. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air between them.

Candace knew she had a job to do, but felt a little guilty of coming between these two. She could see a look of disapointment on Jennifer's face, but Elliot Manning was calling the shots for the time being. 'Come on my darling man, the table is over here." Candace intervened by tugging at Jonathan's sleeve, Saying nothing else he turned to follow, but not with out looking over his shoulder to see Jennifer standing at the entry completely speechless with a perplexed look on her face.

From his corner table Elliot Manning observed the entire awkward situation. Obviously Jonathan was attracted to Jennifer. They obviously knew each other and were not expecting to see each other this evening. Immediately Elliot began compiling a plan, for a little fun for the evening. I am going to love this, Elliot thought as he approached Jennifer.

Jennifer had turned back to the bar to gather her things. She had hoped for a different kind of encounter with Jonathan the next time they met. Her mind drifted off to "_his blue eyes, dinner by candlelight, a walk on the beach, hand in hand and maybe one thing could lead to another.. a few soft kisses, roaming hands, falling to the sandy beach, and then he would reach to caress …_" the circus in her mind was playing out quiet a lovely scene when a voice called her back to reality.

"Jennifer, are you alright?" It was Elliot from earlier in the evening. She fought back the heat her daydream created and turned to Elliot, "Why yes, I'm fine. My work is almost finished; I just have to type up a few paragraphs and..."

"Wait, wait. Before you go to work don't you think some dinner would be nice?" Elliot asked with an innocent smile.

"Just dinner?" Jennifer said while sizing up Elliot, trying to make it clear that dinner was not going to lead to anything else, " That would be nice, but I must get my article completed tonight.." Jennifer replied, just to insure Elliot understood..

"Then follow me, I know just the place for quick bite and you can be on your way', Elliot said as he took Jennifer's hand and led her to the door. Jonathan turned toward the entry just in time to see Manning and Jennifer depart, _"What is she doing with him and where did he come from_?"

Excusing himself from the table, Jonathan followed Elliot and Jennifer out the door. Max, Jay and Candace watched in confusion as Jonathan rushed for the door. Max had seen Elliot and knew this could be trouble. "I think Mr. H saw an old friend of his, Elliot Manning. Do you know him?" Max quizzed trying to justify Jonathan's less than graceful exit.

"Why yes, I have met him. A very intriguing person.", replied Jay.

"Well that's one way to put it." replied Max as he returned to his salad._ "I'll give him 5 minutes then I am going out as backup."_

"Jennifer", he called out as soon as he exited the restaurant. Jennifer stopped and turned to face Jonathan puzzled as to why he would follow her out of the restaurant. "I'm sorry, this business dinner came up tonight. I was going to call earlier but.."

Elliot interjected, and clapped Jonathan on the shoulder "I think you have other obligations tonight old chap. I was just taking Jennifer out for a quick bite, so she could finish up her work."

"Thank you, Elliot. But I _can_ speak for myself." Jennifer chimed. "I take it you to know each other?"

Elliot spoke first, "Yes, Jonathan and I go way back. We are competitors of sorts." Elliot explained while standing toe to toe with Jonathan. A sly smirk on his face, stating I won round one, now back off Hart.

"The only competition is the one you have created Elliot." Jonathan confidently replied locking eyes with Elliot, as if to challenge him. Jonathan stood his ground defying Elliot's arrogant demeanor. "I wanted to make sure Jennifer was going to get back to her hotel safely this evening."

"I didn't realize you were so interested in my social life, Jonathan. It's just an innocent little dinner. And he is right; you have a party waiting for you inside. I have a deadline. Call me tomorrow. Alright?" said Jennifer as she patted Jonathan's chest and straighten his tie in an effort to reassure Jonathan she was a big girl and could handle a simple dinner. Even though the attraction between them was undeniable, they had just met; Jonathan was acting as if she belonged with him. Her heart sang out "_you do_", but for this evening she was destine for a quick meal and a late night at her typewriter.

Jonathan gave Elliot a look that could melt steel. "In the morning, first thing." said Jonathan as reached for Jennifer and looked in her eyes. Jonathan tried to relay to Jennifer that this wasn't a good idea, but she smiled at him and said, "Goodnight Jonathan."

Manning wrapped his arm around Jennifer as they turned to walk up the sidewalk; he turned back and gave Jonathan a sly smile and a wink. Inside Jonathan was seething with anger. _Manning you bastard! If you lay one hand on her, I'll…_

"Mr. H come back inside. Let's finish this up." Max called to him.

_I'll finish it, and call tonight. Jennifer has no idea what or who she is dealing with._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they walked down the sidewalk, Jennifer took in the warm night air, "_So different than the east coast, I could get used to this"_ as the warm breeze passed over her exposed skin. Her mind drifted back to heat from her run in with Mr. Hart…_Jonathan…._

"Here we are! Let me get the door for you." Elliot said with enthusiasm. The glint in his eyes jerked Jennifer from her revere and back to planet Hollywood.

She looked at the sign on the door, "Pod and Jerry's". People were beginning to stream in from adjacent parking lot and the Valet service was madly trying to park cars along the street. At the entrance stood a larger than life security guard, "Good Evening Mr. Manning, (_and with a casual nod toward Jennifer) _…Miss. Welcome." The security guard unhooked the velvet rope to allow Elliot and Jennifer to pass, much to the chagrin of the customers on line. Jennifer looked over her shoulder at the security guard and memorized the path to the exit, "Just in case" she thought.

Inside the manager welcome the couple and seated them in the middle of the dining area. All eyes were on them and a few flash bulbs cast light in their direction. The noise was unbarable, music, conversations, dishes clinking, the staff taking orders and rushing around the room, the dance floor crowded with the pulsing throng of it's occupants.

Jennifer couldn't hear, but Elliot ordered for both of them and a bottle of California sparkling wine arrived along with a tray of oysters. Elliot smiled and poured a glass for each of them, Jennifer quickly sipped and Elliot promptly kept refilling the glass.

"Here's to new friends," he shouted as he leaned over and smiled, looking deeply into Jennifer's eyes. It was all she could do not to fall from her seat and choke on her drink with laughter.

"_Really, he thinks that one will work? This isn't what I need tonight, I've got my deadline. Think Edwards, think_, …_aha!" _

Jennifer stood quickly_, "Whoa! Damn I should of eaten first, champagne, sparkling wine, why am I such a light weight on this stuff"_

Jennifer chugged the last of her sparkling wine, grasp an oyster and with the utmost grace lifted the shell to her glossed lips, tossing back her head, red hair flipping over her shoulder and swallowed. Then with a riveting look in her eyes, she stood and motioned for Elliot to follow her to the dance floor.

Elliot sat stunned! "_Holy shit she's sexy. No wonder Hart's got it bad for her. But shes with me tonight_," though Elliot as he watch Jennifer bobble slightly as she walked to the dance floor. "_And she has had just a little too much to drink, PERFECT_!"

Jonathn couldn't get through this dinner quick enough. Max felt like he should apologize for Jonathan's less than patient demeanor. While everyone was ordering appitizers, Jonathan was puching for the entrée. The entire evening was a hurry up and wait race. Candace and Jay were completely derailed by this unexpected behavior from Jonathan Hart. If Candace began to ask him a question, he would interrupt with an answer. She was not going to get anywhere with this man, at least not tonight. She had never seen such a driven person, so focused, and determined to fulfill this obligation, a courtesy maybe. But Jonathan Hart wanted nothing of Candace Quinn or Jay Strattford tonight, that was obvious. After the entrée, Candace begged off from the dessert course with a head ache and insisted Jay take her home immediately. "I won't win him over this way and not tonight, what's up with him? I 'll go home regroup, consult Elliot tomorrow about tonight's failed attempt."

"Thank God, I thought we would never get finished. " Said Jonathan with relief and desperation.

Max added, "You weren't very polite, I know you're the boss, but I have never seen you so..so..rude, maybe even desperate? What's up?"

"Manning."

"That jackass?" replied Max. "What's the big deal? So you ran into him and he challenged you to a pissing contest. Looked like to me that you won."

"Not exactly. She went with him, " muttered Jonathan as he ran his hand through his hair, "but where? They were walking, a few blocks, someplace flashy is his style."

"What, Who? Flashy?" ask Max puzzled.

"Got it! Pod and Jerry's, three blocks. Max get the card and meet me at Pod and Jerry's, you know the place, right?"

"Sure, but why."

"That's where they went."

"What are you talking about? You've got me going in circles Mr. H!" shouted Max as he fumbled for the car keys.

" Manning, Jennifer!" yelled Jonathan over his should as he took off at a brisk jog down the sidewalk.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Run In

As typical for a Friday evening, the crowd at Pod and Jerry's was spilling out into the sidewalk. Jonathan slowed his pace from a light jog to walk. He stopped to catch his breath in front of the entrance to the club. Bending over with his hand on his knees and gulping air Jonathan heard a familiar voice, " Is...is that you Mr. Hart?"

Jonathan looked up and said through ragged breaths said, "Hi Bully, yep it's me."

"Funny to see you here, you're not the high night life guy. Is everything alright? I mean its one thing to stop by before we open up, but I don't think I have ever seen you here after dark." stated Bully.

Having caught his breath Jonathan smiled a quick but nervous smile, "I like to see what I'm buying Bully, it's hard to see a night club in the dark. (wink) I'm looking for someone, Manning? Remember him?"

"Sure Mr. Hart, he came in a few minutes ago, but he wasn't alone. A pretty girl, long legs …" Bully smiled.

"That's the one. Where are they?" ask Jonathan.

"They're on the patio. Come on I'll show you" said Bully.

"Hey Mr. H!"

"Max, good! Pull the car around to the service entrance, will you. And wait there. I'm not sure how Jennifer Edward's will feel about being rescued. I may have to make a quick exit, and I'll be damned if I leave her alone with Manning." Jonathan said flatly.

Jonathan followed Bully through the throng of people. Just as they reached the patio, a woman screamed and someone rolled tail over tea kettle onto the dance floor. Then he saw her. Jennifer's deep green eyes were blazing with anger and the look of child that was miffed strewn on her face. "Jennifer" he said under his breath. But she was walking away!

"JENNIFER" Jonathan shouted. She turned to see Jonathan standing astonished with a huge grin on his face. Behind him, Elliot had regained his composure after rolling across the floor. Elliot's right eye was beginning to swell, and he couldn't stand up all the way. An enduring ache from his groin and instep prevented him that advantage. "You Bitch!" Manning yelled. Jennifer looked at Manning with a fearless glare, and turned again to leave.

Before she could make any headway through the crowd, a hand was at her elbow. "What are you doing!" she demanded. "Rescuing you," smirked Jonathan, as he led her past the bar to the kitchen and the service door.

Max stood with the car door open and before she could object she was in, with Jonathan tucked in neatly beside her, as Max slid quickly behind the wheel. They were off.

"Rescuing me?" said Jennifer, but the silly grin on Jonathan Hart's face and light in his eyes made her smile and burst out with laughter. "What music; that same laugh from today" he thought.

"I don't think I needed the help, but thank you. I guess," giggled Jennifer. There was no anger in her eyes now, only relief and a little mischief.

"Where can I drop you?" ask Jonathan. A disapproving sigh from the front seat let Jonathan know of Max's position on the matter. "I know Max; sweep her off her feet right now. I can't, not until I know more", he thought.

"The St. Regis, please Mr. Hart." instructed Jennifer.

**Run In Part 2 (10 minutes is 10 minutes) aka **_**Ten Minutes Earlier**_

As Elliot directed Jennifer to the patio at Pod & Jerry's, he let his hand slide down from her waist to her hind end. He lingered there just a bit to long for Jennifer's liking and she shot Elliot a narrow glare with a disapproving half smile. Elliot replied with a look to innocence feigning "I can't help it you're gorgeous" look which he believed to render most women he pursued ready and willing.

Red flags and alarms were going in Jennifer's mind. "Well a girl can dream that not all men are asses, but looks like I managed to find another one."

A bottle of sparkling California wine and two glasses arrived; the waiter disappeared without giving them menus or taking any food orders. Jennifer realized that it was time to cut and run, "Shutting this guy down could be fun. What an ego …_sheesh_!" So she put her little plan into action.

"My Mr. Manning, this looks more like a celebration than a quick bite to eat between new acquaintances?" Jennifer quizzically asked while batting her eye lashes.

Elliot answered as he poured two generous servings of the wine, "Well in a way it's a celebration. It's the beginning of something. We are, after all two consenting adults. And I can read people fairly well. You have been putting out the signal's baby, and I've been getting them. But you will just have to wait until we get back to my place for that 'bite'."

Jennifer's skin began to crawl, but she followed through with her plan. "Oh I see Mr. Manning" said Jennifer as she returned her glass to the table and stood up. Elliot didn't miss a beat, he was at her side immediately with his arm encircling her waist and a firm grip on her hip. Jennifer wistfully smiled into Elliot's embrace, and just as he pulled her into him….WHAM!

Elliot was doubled over, gasping for air and favoring his left foot. In one quick motion Jennifer had planted her knee firmly in Elliot's groin and slammed her stiletto heal into his left instep. Before he knew what was happening the hard edge of a new Louis Vutton clutch was welded like a golf club impacting with his right eye. Elliot unceremoniously flew tail over tea kettle on to the adjoining dance floor as a scream from an onlooker echoed through the Club.

Jennifer looked over her clutch to inspect for damage all the while thinking what a wonderful investment she had made. "Who would ever guess these bags could pack such a punch?"

She turned and began to calmly walk to the entrance. Behind her she heard two voices; one yelling "you bitch" and another calling her name "Jennifer?" It was the second voice that caught her attention, as she turned to face a wall of man with two sparking blue eyes and the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face. "Jonathan Hart? What are you doing here?" she sputtered.

_**Meanwhile Across Town**_

Candace sat in her darkened living room, the soft glow of the illuminated swimming pool in the back yard provided a bit of light. She slowly sipped her tea turning over the events of her evening with Jonathan Hart in her mind.

"What am I doing" she though, "it was so obvious that he wasn't the least bit interested in me. I was invisible to a man for the first time." In fact, Candace had never felt invisible before, but the behavior of Jonathan Hart at dinner that evening was clear. He was miles away. Jonathan had rushed everyone through the meal. Candace was amazed by Jonathan's concern for _her… Jennifer Edwards._ Sure Candace had fallen into an easy friendship with Jennifer. They found a connection of sorts, even though their beginnings were worlds apart. Jennifer was a very transparent person, no secrets, no past; an old money east coast girl with breeding and education, very upper crust. Candace…well, was not. But they both desired success, independence and truth.

Jonathan wasn't fawning over Jennifer Edwards's pedigree, it was the woman. Candace had it once… that "lightening strike" of instant love…true love. Could it be she had just seen it happen to someone else?

BANG! BANG! BANG! "CANDACE!" then a pause…"I know you are in there!" Startled from her thoughts, Candace leapt from her warm nest on the sofa, the woolen blanket tucked around her legs slipped to the floor.

BANG! BANG! BANG! "I know YOU ARE IN THERE!" This time Candace recognized the drunken slur of Elliot Manning as he beat his fist on her front door. Shocked and frightened Candace reached for the telephone saying under her breath, "not this time Elliot" as her trembling fingers attempted to dial the police.

A shadow from the back patio crossed over her, and she looked up to see Elliot standing at the plate glass door. She froze with terror as he glared at her said yelled again, "I see you! Now open the God Damn door you cunt! Don't forget I own you! Let me in NOW!" Elliot began to beat his open palms against the clear glass.

Candace found her voice and answered him with a high pitched shrill, "No Elliot! I'm finished." Elliot stopped and glared at her through the glass barrier, then abruptly slapped his open palms against the surface in frustration. He turned and staggered out to the pool. He stopped, leaning against a large unopened umbrella; then with a huge gesture jerked the umbrella from its stand.

Candace dropped the receiver, realizing Elliot meant to break his way in to her home. In a panic, she grabbed her car keys as Elliot pursued his assault on the glass patio door.

As the sound of shattering glass evaporated, a drunken Elliot Manning could hear the squeal of tires from the front of the house. "FUCK!" he yelled, as he stumbled to the front door throwing it open. He tried in vain, half falling half running to his car in the attempt to find Candace Quinn and remind her who was running this show.


End file.
